Trajectoire Désastreuse
by FeuilletsD'Hypnos
Summary: Harry Potter, dix-huit ans, reprend sa dernière année à Poudlard qu'il a ratée à cause de la guerre. Après avoir passé une année à rechercher les Horcruxes, la seule chose à laquelle aspire Harry est une vie tranquille. Comme si cela pouvait exister lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter et que votre ennemi juré est Draco Malfoy...


**Trajectoire Désastreuse**

**Prologue**

« L'amour, en soit, ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'on pourrait croire, contrairement aux absurdités qu'il est possible de lire. Ce n'est certainement pas la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver, et ce n'est pas non plus la pire. Pour tout dire, je crois que seules les personnes ayant expérimenté ce sentiment, cette émotion, sont capables de savoir ce qu'elle représente vraiment. Parce qu'après tout, pourquoi décrire une chose que nous n'avons jamais connue ? Trop de personnes se mettent à la dissertation, essayant, par le biais d'expression bien trop difficiles, de syntaxes complexes, d'expliquer ce mot. L'amour. « Une erreur et une faute grave », certains diront. « La plus belle chose qui puisse exister », diront d'autres.

Pour moi, l'amour est une chose imperceptible, à la limite du compréhensible. Pourquoi devrions-nous tenter d'expliquer cet amas d'émotions, de ressentis incontrôlables ? Je crois que l'être humain a peur de l'inconnu. Des choses qu'il a du mal à percevoir. Des scientifiques tenteront de vous expliquer, en des mots savants et médicaux, que l'amour, c'est une émotion ressentie par votre encéphale, mais que tout n'est qu'illusion. D'autres, plus poétiques, vous convaincront que tout ce qui se passe dans votre esprit est quelque chose d'intense et incroyable, capable de tout résoudre. L'amour vous sauvera, qu'ils vous disent.

Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense plutôt qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, même s'ils en sont persuadés. Il y a tellement de personnes payées pour nous raconter ce genre d'idioties, pour nous faire croire en des idéaux, des idées fixes afin que nous pensions tous de la même manière. Ils nous font croire que nous pensons par nous-même, alors qu'ils dirigent tous notre esprit.

Pensez par vous-même, ne les laissez pas vous contrôler. »

Harry soupira et referma son livre Moldu : « Ou de la vérité ». C'était un enseignement philosophique avancé, conçu pour les étudiants universitaires. Le brun se demanda pourquoi en Etude des Moldus, on leur faisait lire des choses pareilles. Ce n'était pas que la vision de l'amour par les Moldus le gênait mais simplement qu'il trouvait que cela ne menait à rien. Les sorciers n'avaient-ils pas la même conception de l'amour ? Il l'ouvrit à nouveau, au hasard :

« On invente toujours des histoires, quand on est amoureux. On s'invente des rivaux. On s'invente des complots, on s'invente des baisers volés, des accidents d'avion, des silences qui disent leur nom, des téléphones qui ne sonnet pas, on s'invente des trains ratés, des courriers perdus, on n'est jamais tranquille. Comme si le bonheur était interdit à ceux qui aiment... Comme si ce bonheur-là, celui qui est partagé, était imaginaire, n'existait que dans les livres, les contes de fée, les magazines, chez les autres...

Mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Ou alors d'une manière si fugitive qu'il glisse comme de l'eau entre les doigts étonnés et frustrés de ne rien attraper. »

Cela, c'était ce qu'Harry trouvait vrai. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'aimer. Il s'était toujours imaginé avec la personne, il se faisait des scénarios pas possibles, qui d'ailleurs, n'étaient jamais arrivés. De toute manière, il se doutait que rien ne se produirait. Qui était-il, pour espérer ? Les seules personnes ayant bien voulu de moi se sont avérées être mal intentionnées. Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'elles voulaient de moi.

L'amour… Une chose pas forcément concrète. Mais capable de faire tant de mal qu'elle peut mener à la mort ou même à la folie.

Sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard, et il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir. Il était heureux de retrouver Ron et Hermione. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette année serait tranquille, à la différence de toutes les autres. Il pensait qu'ils avaient eu leur compte, avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais désormais, Voldemort était mort, envoyé aux oubliettes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus à avoir affaire à lui, et cela le soulageait. Il n'aspirait désormais plus qu'à une vie tranquille. Une année normale.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était loin de se passer comme il l'aurait voulu.

_Quand des choses du passé se réitèrent, et qu'on a Draco Malfoy comme pire ennemi…_

* * *

Note des auteurs : Bonjour, bonjour !

Nous écrivons donc cette histoire à deux, **HiMaboroshi** et **Onirybrius**, et écrivons également nos fictions respectives. Nous tenons à dire que cette fiction-ci est déjà entièrement écrite, elle contient deux tomes (oui, oui.). Il ne nous reste qu'à les rédiger, en fait. Cependant, comme nous en avons d'autres, la fréquence de publication ne devrait pas être genre '_toutes les semaines, deux semaines_', ou je ne sais pas. A dire vrai, on se demande un peu comment vous faites, vous qui arrivez à faire ça... Pour écrire un chapitre d'une vingtaine de pages en seulement quelques jours...

Bref, là n'est pas la question ! Les publications ne devraient pas excéder un mois et demi. x) Ben quoi ? On est en Première, donc, le BAC, les oraux... On a pas que ça à faire, même si on le voudrait bien... Donc voilà, même fréquence de publication que pour nos fictions.

Nous tenons aussi à dire que d'autres co-écritures sont en cours, telles que _Servitude Involontaire_, qui est presque terminée, l'OS _Le Coup de Foudre des Baguettes_, _Incurable, Harry Potter et la Main de la Gloire, L'Harmony du Soleil et Le Cyann du Ciel, English Day Lys, Ma Vie au Demeurant _et _L'Espoir de Draco_.

Le deuxième 'tome', s'appellera : L'Harmony du Soleil et le Cyann du Ciel. :3

Bien à vous, chers lecteurs,

FeuilltsD'Hypnos.

PS : Le texte n'est pas tiré du soi-disant livre "ou de la vérité". C'est HiMaboroshi qui l'a écrit x)

Et Oni en a écrit un passage, également. :)


End file.
